Catch Perfect
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: UA. Cuando Berwald lo pierde todo, se ve forzado a mudarse a una casa compartida junto a un danés demente, un noruego sociópata, un islandés sumamente misterioso y un finlandés perfecto que hace que todo valga la pena.
1. Introducción

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

Les traigo nueva historia, esta vez 'Catch Perfect' que gira en torno a las apuestas y el póquer.

A modo de aclaratoria, las palabras que se encuentren en **negritas** serán explicadas al final de cada capítulo.

Versión original en inglés: FanFiction (/s/6387748/1/)

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejarlo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a _Favoritos_ tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Pareja: Berwald Oxenstierna/Tino Väinämöinen (Suecia/Finlandia)_

_Dinamarca/Noruega_

_Sumario: UA. Cuando Berwald lo pierde todo, se ve forzado a mudarse a una casa compartida junto a un danés demente, un noruego sociópata, un islandés sumamente misterioso y un finlandés perfecto que hace que todo valga la pena._

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

_Advertencias: Dinamarca enloquecido, capítulos de distintas longitudes, azar, el ac'nto d' Suecia, lenguaje, actualizaciones lentas, cambios de humor textuales, trama que se revela lentamente, numerosos cameos, Rusia villano, y una buena dosis de __**crack**__. Y me disculpo por Islandia, de verdad, es sólo que en mi experiencia hay un sólo tipo de chico que usa botas blancas hasta la rodilla. Yo debería saberlo, tengo un par._

…

_¿Qué?_

* * *

_**CATCH PERFECT**__ (Terminología del Póquer): Un 'catch perfect' se hace al atrapar la única carta o la combinación de cartas que completarían una mano ganadora._

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Berwald nunca quiso que esto llegara tan lejos. Miraba fijamente su mano de cartas y trataba de ignorar las miradas que le presionaban a través de neblina de humo. Una pila de dinero yacía amontonada en la mesa junto con botellas vacías, ceniceros desbordados y toda la basura que se acumulaba en los lugares como éste. La pequeña y sucia habitación era sofocante, asfixiante e inexplicablemente silenciosa. Berwald intentó respirar y volvió a mirar sus cartas.

Su pulso le golpeaba en el cuello y el sudor bajaba por su frente pero aún así mantenía su rostro y cuerpo tranquilos. Berwald era reconocido por su cara de póquer. Lentamente alzó la mirada hacia la de su oponente. Los ojos azules como el hielo le sonreían con mofa. Maldita sea. Nadie nunca le había ganado a este oponente. ¿Por qué demonios Berwald pensó que con él iba a ser diferente?

Berwald sentía que las cartas le quemaban en los dedos. Sabía que tenía una buena mano. Sabía que las apuestas estaban a su favor. Pero también sabía que nadie nunca se alejaba de este contrincante con sus ganancias o dignidad intactas. Y habiendo llegado tan lejos, era imposible echarse para atrás. Todo estaba sobre la mesa ahora. Ya no había nada más que perder.

Finalmente el _**call**_ se dio y, respirando profundamente, Berwald puso sus cartas en la mesa. Bajó la mirada para verlas pero no vio el _**four of a kind**_. Vio su renta, su auto, lo último que le quedaba. Su '_f__our of a kind'_ parecía nada.

Y cuando esos ojos azules como el hielo se arrugaron, sonrientes, Berwald supo que todo había terminado. Sintió como su estómago se encogía y observó, sintiéndose enfermo, la _**straight flush**_ que yacía frente a él. Una mano imposible. Pero Berwald debió verlo venir.

Nadie podía vencer al ruso.

Y eso fue todo. Estaba quebrado. Tenía nada. Lo había limpiado por completo. Berwald simplemente asintió, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Junto con las demás voces detrás de él, pudo escuchar lo que le dijo.

"Juguemos otra vez algún día, _da?_"

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**ACLARATORIAS**

_**Call:**_ Igualar una apuesta para seguir activo en una mano.

_**Four of a kind Poker**_**:** En esta jugada, se tienen cuatro cartas de un mismo valor. Por ejemplo: 7 de picas, 7 de diamantes, 7 de tréboles y 7 de corazones.

_**Straight flush**_**: **Escalera de color; cinco cartas consecutivas del mismo palo. Es la mejor jugada del Texas Hold'em Poker.


	2. Tapped Out

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

* * *

_**TAPPED OUT:**__ Se dice de los jugadores que han perdido todo su dinero._

* * *

Berwald condujo lentamente por la estrecha calle residencial. Situada detrás de la universidad, era una colorida y destartalada calle obviamente habitada principalmente por estudiantes. Las casas eran grandes, un poco estropeadas y en muchas había renovaciones hechas hasta la mitad que luego fueron olvidadas. Los autos en las entradas lucían viejos y desgastados. Había una excesiva cantidad de gente, quienes parecían estar pasando el tiempo afuera, hablando por las cercas y paseando por las aceras. Berwald podía escuchar, incluso desde su auto, el alboroto hecho por personas que gritaban sumado al ruido de la música a todo volumen.

Berwald ojeaba los números de las casas mientras pasaba. Él no estaba muy emocionado que digamos por mudarse a una casa compartida… de hecho, la idea le aterraba… pero luego de su último desastroso juego, no tenía otra opción. Después de perderlo todo y de haber quedado en bancarrota, le dieron cinco días para desalojar su apartamento. Y cuando vio el anuncio en búsqueda de un "compañero de piso escandinavo y _gay-friendly_" en el periódico estudiantil pensó que, a pesar de que sonaba raro, era probablemente su mejor opción. Estaba un poco temeroso, sin embargo, debido a la llamada que había hecho el día anterior.

"¿Hola?" Una voz aburrida contestó luego de tres tonos.

"Hola. Llamo por 'l anuncio."

"¿Disculpa?"

"'l anuncio, d'l periódico."

"Oh bien, bien. ¡ISLANDIA!" Berwald hizo una mueca cuando la voz gritó en su oído. "¡TE LLAMAN!"

Algunos segundos después. "¿Hola?"

"Yo… hola. Llamo por 'l anuncio."

"Bien grandote, son veinte pavos por los primeros cinco minutos, cincuenta cada cinco después. ¿Tienes la información de PayPal?"

"Er… 'l anuncio sobr' el compañero d' piso."

"Oh, por… Noruega, eres un idiota. Él llama por el anuncio de '_se busca compañero_'."

Luego de unos segundos la primera voz volvió a la línea. "Puedes venir a ver el lugar mañana. Número 58. Lo reconocerás cuando lo veas."

Berwald no pudo responder pues colgaron de inmediato.

Regresando al presente, Berwald desaceleró cuando casi arrolla a unos estudiantes que habían pateado una pelota de fútbol hacia la carretera y que fueron a buscarla. Apretó los dientes en desespero. Se sentía muy fuera de lugar allí. Los estudiantes se disculparon a medias y salieron corriendo del camino hacia un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en un patio delantero. Uno de ellos salió corriendo por la acera y Berwald casi vuelca su coche… ¿ese chico rubio estaba desnudo?

Apenas volvía a ganar el control del auto cuando la vio. Una enorme bandera danesa ondeándose en un patio delantero después de algunas casas más. Ahora pudo entender que querían decir con que lo reconocería cuando lo viera. Al chequear en el buzón, vio que era la número 58 y estacionó en la entrada detrás de un viejo y maltratado Volvo. Tomando un respiro profundo, y aún preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, salió de su auto y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Berwald fue interrumpido entre golpes cuando un hombre alto y rubio, quien blandía una lata de cerveza, abrió la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?" gritó.

"Vengo por 'l anuncio," dijo Berwald, desconcertado.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cuál?"

"Periódico 'studiantil."

"¿Qué?"

"Periódico 'studiantil," repitió Berwald un poco más fuerte.

"Aaah, seguro. Ven, pasa." El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a Berwald. "Veamos, ese era el anuncio sobre el compañero escandinavo y _gay-friendly… _¿eres escandinavo?"

Berwald asintió. "Sueco."

"Maravilloso, supongo que no tenemos que preguntarte si eres _gay-friendly_, ¿cierto?" Rió a carcajadas. "Ven, Suecia."

Berwald lo siguió cautelosamente y fue sorprendido por un fuerte olor a humo y a ambientador. Echó un vistazo a la gran casa con precaución. Había algunos sofás llenos de basura centrados alrededor de un televisor a la izquierda de la sala y un hombre joven con una boina azul leía en una gran mesa de comedor a la derecha. No alzó la vista.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" preguntó el escandaloso rubio, abriendo una pequeña nevera que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba rodeada de cajas de plástico, botellas tanto llenas como vacías, y vasos de plástico. Berwald negó con la cabeza, pero el rubio le lanzó una lata de todos modos. "Entonces eso significa que vas a la universidad," continuó luego de tomar un trago de su lata. "No te había visto antes. ¿Qué estás estudiando?"

Berwald le temía a esta parte de la conversación. "No soy un 'studiante.

"Ah, entonces trabajas allí ¿no?"

Berwald asintió esperando que lo dejara hasta allí. No tuvo tanta suerte.

"No serás un profesor ¿verdad?"

"No. Jardin'ro."

Hubo silencio mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente. Berwald le devolvió la mirada.

"Ajá."

De hecho, esa fue una reacción mucho mejor a la que Berwald estaba esperando.

"Pues yo soy Dinamarca."

"¿D'namarca?" ¿Qué clase de nombre era Dinamarca?

"Cuesta un poco entenderte, hombre."

Berwald sólo se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar eso, a pesar de que no estaba seguro por qué. Él pensaba que su acento había desaparecido años atrás.

Dinamarca sonrió nuevamente y rió con fuerza. "Suecia, estás bien. Me agradas. ¿Cuándo puedes mudarte?"

Berwald se quedó mirando a Dinamarca. No era bueno con las palabras, ni en el mejor de los casos. Este, ciertamente, no era uno de ellos.

"Déjame mostrarte la casa," dijo Dinamarca, colocando informalmente un brazo alrededor del hombro de Berwald. Berwald luchó contra el instinto de sacárselo de encima.

"B'n"

Dinamarca lo llevó hacia la mesa de comedor. "Este es mi terrón de azúcar, Noruega. ¿Acaso no es dulce?" Dinamarca alborotó la boina de Noruega.

"No me toques," gruñó Noruega, aún sin alzar la mirada de su libro.

Dinamarca se rió y pinchó a Noruega en la mejilla. "Sí, eres el duendecillo más hermoso y dulce de toda Escandinavia, ¡sí que lo eres!"

"Te mataré algún día."

"Jeje, pequeño y tonto Noruega."

Berwald parpadeó varias veces sorprendido. Empezaba a cuestionar la salud mental de Dinamarca. ¿Y qué pasaba con los nombres?

"Y por aquí tenemos la sala de estar," continuó Dinamarca, guiando a Berwald hacia el circulo de sofás. Lo que Berwald había pensado que era una gran pila de basura en realidad eran dos chicos desmayados cubiertos por cojines, envoltorios de comida rápida y botellas vacías. "Este de aquí es Feroe, y este de aquí es Groenlandia."

"Mi nombre es Mike," dijo una voz ahogada desde debajo de un cojín.

"Cállate Groenlandia. Ahora, Suecia, como el miembro recién llegado eres el último en elegir el horario para ver la televisión. Si deseas ver un programa, debes enviar el titulo y horario de dicho programa, por escrito, al menos una semana antes de salir al aire. También debes incluir un breve resumen de su contenido y el por qué…"

"No veo mucha TV," interrumpió Berwald rápidamente.

"Ah. Entonces perfecto. El estudio se encuentra por aquí detrás y la cocina está justo por acá…"

Berwald estaba cada vez más seguro de que todos los ocupantes de la casa estaban locos. Cualquiera que decidiera vivir con este hombre tenía que estarlo. Lo mejor probablemente sería irse inmediatamente y probar su suerte con alguien más. Trató de protestar mientras Dinamarca lo guiaba por la casa. "Mira, gracias y todo pero creo qu'…" Berwald se interrumpió al entrar en la cocina.

"¡Finlandia!" chilló Dinamarca con alegría. "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

El joven en la cocina alzó la vista al cerrar el refrigerador. "Hola, Din. Acabo de llegar por detrás."

"Suecia, él es Finlandia."

Berwald repentinamente sintió su corazón desbocado en su pecho. El joven lo miró con recelo mientras se movía para sujetar la barra detrás de él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos violeta claro de Finlandia se oscurecieron y rápidamente parpadeó, alejando su vista. Se quedó mirando tímidamente a sus zapatos, su cabello rubio claro cayendo sobre sus ojos. Era la cosa más hermosa que Berwald había visto.

"Finlandia, conoce a Suecia, nuestro nuevo compañero."

Berwald abrió la boca para hablar pero descubrió que ésta estaba seca. Tosió varias veces antes de que finalmente pudo decir "Soy B'rw'ld."

"¿Cómo?" dijo Dinamarca.

"B'rw'ld."

"Brrwll…" intentó Dinamarca. "Es un poco difícil entenderle."

"Berwald," dijo Finlandia. "Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Tino." Tino sonrió pero se quedó presionado contra el banco detrás de él, con los ojos todavía en sus zapatos. Torció uno de sus pies hacia un lado y mordió su labio inferior ligeramente.

Tino. Tino era hermoso. Tino era perfecto.

"Así que Suecia, sobre tu habitación. Te quedarás con Finlandia…"

Tino estaría durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que él. Berwald, en ese momento, sintió que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar. "¿Cómo?"

"Sí, verás, sé que el anuncio decía que había otra habitación pero tú debes saber cómo es todo esto…" Dinamarca se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. "Decidimos que la necesitábamos para la estera del Twister."

"Qué… pero… espera…", balbuceó Tino.

"Oye oye, todo está bien Finlandia. Movimos algunas de tus cosas hoy y pusimos aquella cama vieja en tu cuarto. Encontré tu pila de pornos bajo la mesilla de noche." Dinamarca le hizo un guiño.

Tino se puso rojo. "Huh… tú…" Tino alzó la mirada hacia Berwald y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos como platos. "Eso no…"

"¡Ja ja! Sólo bromeaba, este chico siempre ha sido así de inocente." Dinamarca repentinamente estuvo tan sólo a unos centímetros del rostro de Berwald. "Y por eso NO te quedaras en su habitación. Te acomodamos una pequeña alcoba en el piso de arriba. Te aseguro que es bastante cómoda."

Berwald contempló la situación. La casa era un desastre, había chicos desmayados en el sofá, y este 'Dinamarca' o era muy irritante o estaba loco. Luego Berwald miró a Tino y descubrió que no estaba tan desesperado por irse. Se encogió de hombros.

"Me parece b'n."

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Tengo un poco de dificultad al momento de hacer el acento de Suecia pues no estoy muy segura de cómo traducirlo. Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación, se lo agradeceré enormemente~


	3. Coffeehousing

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

* * *

_**COFFEEHOUSING: **__El acto de distraer a un oponente a través de charlas y bromas._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Berwald arribó a su nuevo hogar con todas sus pertenencias empacadas en cajas. Al ver todas sus posesiones guardadas en su auto, repentinamente cayó en cuenta cuán poco era suyo después de todos estos años. Algunas ropas, algunos libros… y todo lo demás lo perdió durante algunos juegos en el circuito. Cuando abrió una de las puertas de su auto, algunas de las cajas cayeron en la entrada. Suspiró y se agachó para recogerlas.

"¿Necesitas una mano?"

Berwald volteó para encontrarse con Noruega, quien le miraba con su rostro serio. Parecía ser la única expresión facial que tenía.

"Sí, seguro."

Sólo fue necesario un viaje para que Berwald y Noruega pudieran meter todo en la enorme casa y a la pequeña habitación de Berwald al final del pasillo. Berwald colocó su carga en el suelo y asintió. "Gr'cias."

Noruega dejó las cajas en un montón con un fuerte estruendo. Su expresión seguía sin cambiar. "Lo que sea. Ponte cómodo. Is y Fin están en la escuela. Din está durmiendo. Yo saldré."

Berwald decidió que le agradaba Noruega. Aún cuando era un poco raro. Era callado e iba al grano.

"Bien. Adiós."

Y no estorbaba. Berwald volvió a asentir cuando Noruega salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo en la… bueno, 'habitación' no era la palabra adecuada para eso. Resultaba que la 'alcoba' a la cual Dinamarca se refería, en realidad era una parte de la habitación de Tino dividida por cortinas. Las habitaciones de la vieja casa eran gigantes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo lo que separaba a Berwald de Tino era un par de cortinas.

Berwald realmente no quería ir al piso de abajo, pues le preocupaba encontrarse con Dinamarca, así que pasó el tiempo desempacando sus pertenencias y tratando de no pensar en ver a Tino otra vez. La alcoba no estaba tan mal, de hecho. Había una cama, un escritorio y un armario, y el espacio suficiente para moverse cómodamente. Sin embargo, para llegar allí tenía que entrar por el lado de Tino, que era abierto, soleado e indudablemente el cuarto más limpio de la casa.

No había visto a Tino desde la tarde anterior en la cocina, pero desde entonces era todo en lo que Berwald pensaba. Esos enormes ojos violeta permanecían en su memoria. Estaba al tanto de que eso era ridículo… Berwald sabía muy poco sobre Tino, pero se estaba mudando a ese lugar sólo por él. Jamás había creído en algo tan absurdo como el amor a primera vista pero rápidamente comenzó a reconsiderar esa opción. Probablemente había otra manera para explicar este repentino, abrumador y aplastante encaprichamiento pero Berwald ciertamente no era capaz de descubrir eso tan fácilmente. Berwald jamás había estado enamorado antes, estaba muy seguro de que nunca había sentido amor y que probablemente jamás lo haría. Pero ahora, de la nada, este encuentro repentino con la persona más perfecta que sus ojos verían se había concretado. Y de no haber perdido ese juego, jamás hubiese conocido a Tino. El destino podía ser tan azaroso como los juegos de cartas.

Algunas horas después, Berwald alzó la vista y notó a través de su pequeña ventana que la luz se desvanecía lentamente. Sacó su antiguo reloj de bolsillo de su pantalón. Era, de seguro, el único objeto de sus pertenencias que tenía algún valor, y era también el único objeto del cual nunca se separaría. Las manecillas de estilo antiguo marcaban las cuatro p.m. Berwald no había comido desde el desayuno, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de desalojar su apartamento antes de la fecha tope. Así que pateó la última caja vacía hacia un rincón y decidió con valentía que iría a la cocina para rebuscar algo de comida.

Groenlandia y Feroe no se habían movido de sus lugares en el sofá. La televisión destellaba con un constante flujo de horribles programas de juegos en la amplia y silenciosa sala. Berwald se abrió camino hasta la cocina y esperaba no encontrarse con Dinamarca, incluso cuando sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Esperaba, al menos, posponerlo tanto como fuera posible.

Berwald entró en la cocina y ojeó la habitación. Lo primero que notó fue que Dinamarca no estaba allí. Lo siguiente que notó fue que Tino sí estaba allí. A Berwald se le revolvió el estómago. Alzando la vista de su café, Tino dio un pequeño chillido e inmediatamente se recostó contra el cimiento detrás de él. Durante unos momentos sus miradas permanecieron entrelazadas. Berwald fue el primero en desviar la suya. No sabía qué decir. Nunca sabía qué decir. Tino sólo parecía temerle, pero Berwald estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. "P'rdónam' por invadir tu habitación."

Tino sacudió su cabeza, ojos bien abiertos. "Está bien." Tomaba su taza de café con tanta fuerza que sus dedos comenzaban a perder color. "Digo, ese cuarto es inmenso."

Berwald asintió. Muy bien. Buen comienzo. Al menos Tino no había salido corriendo. "¿Qu' 'stás 'studiando?" preguntó, tratando de ser social. Tuvo que esforzarse.

Tino lucía confundido. "¿Estudiando?"

"En la univ'rsidad."

"Oh, um…" Tino se puso rojo y dirigió su mirada al piso. "Aún estoy en la preparatoria."

"Oh." Berwald no estaba seguro sobre cómo responder.

"Bueno, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, digo, ya casi termino. Estaré en la universidad el año que viene, me imagino. Soy amigo de Is desde hace mucho tiempo, así que cuando necesité dónde quedarme él me sugirió que viviera aquí. Islandia es hermano de Noruega, probablemente no lo has conocido aún. Oh, debes estar confundido por los nombres. Verás, Dinamarca es algo… un poco… bueno, está completamente loco. En realidad no está tan mal, pero debes estar un poco desconcertado, Dinamarca es un tanto activo ¿verdad?" Tino habló rápidamente, mirando el suelo y agarrando la taza de café con manos temblorosas. Parecía estar aterrorizado pero Berwald estaba totalmente cautivado. "Lo siento. ¿Estoy hablando mucho? Suelo hablar de más cuando estoy nervioso. No es que esté diciendo que me pones nervioso, excepto que eres un poco tenebroso y…" Tino se detuvo, su rostro consternado. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que Tino finalmente alzara la vista hacia Berwald y, quizás al quedarse sin palabras, susurró, "¿Te gustaría una taza de café?"

Berwald tan sólo asintió. Tino lentamente colocó su taza en la barra y cuidadosamente la empujó hasta el otro lado. Berwald no pudo evitar que se le escapara una minúscula sonrisa. "Gr'cias."

"De nada," dijo Tino, aún susurrando. Rápidamente comenzó a hacer la otra taza de café, mordiéndose los labios en concentración. Berwald trató de no mirarlo fijamente. Tino ya lo tenía fascinado. Aún cuando se moría por saberlo, Berwald no preguntó el por qué Tino necesitaba un lugar donde vivir cuando aún estaba en la escuela. Parecía ser un tema difícil.

Después de otro momento de silencio, Tino tomó un respiro profundo y continuó. "¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, cierto. Supongo que los nombres de Dinamarca son pegadizos. Aquí no tenemos problema con eso. Son divertidos. Dinamarca estaba más que contento de añadir un finlandés a su pequeña Escandinavia. Mi familia se mudó aquí de Finlandia cuando tenía diez años."

"Vin' de Su'cia cuando t'nía quince."

Al menos eso era algo en lo que ambos concordaban. Tino cruzó su mirada con la de Berwald por un breve momento y sonrió. El corazón de Berwald se detuvo.

"Bueno, Dinamarca es obviamente danés. Y sobre Noruega e Islandia, su madre es islandesa y su padre noruego." Tino se encogió de hombros. "Fue suficiente para Dinamarca."

"¿Y los tipos d'l sofá?" preguntó Berwald, desesperado por mantener la conversación, aún cuando notó que había hablado más en ese momento que en todo un año.

"No tengo idea. Creo que vinieron con la casa."

"Ah."

"Entonces, um, ¿vas a la universidad con Dinamarca y Noruega?" preguntó Tino quedamente, mirando con concentración su café mientras lo revolvía.

Berwald pausó y bajó la mirada hasta su propio café. La pregunta que él odiaba contestar. "No," respondió dudoso. "Trabajo allí. Jardin'ro."

Tino respondió fervientemente. "Oh, interesante. ¿Te gusta?"

Berwald alzó la mirada, desconcertado por la respuesta genuina de Tino. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara mal cuando les decía su trabajo… pero Tino no era presumido ni creído como solía ser la mayoría de la gente. Berwald comenzó a responder pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entró a la cocina. Bebió un poco de café entonces.

"Buenas tardes Is," dijo Tino alegremente. "Él es nuestro nuevo compañero, Berwald."

Is ojeó a Berwald de pies a cabeza y silbó sonoramente. "Así que tú eres Suecia. Eres todo un grandote ¿eh?"

Oh. Islandia. El tipo del teléfono. Berwald se sonrojó un poco.

Islandia parecía tener la misma edad que Tino, con cabello blanco, botines blancos hasta la rodilla y los pantalones blancos más ajustados que Berwald había visto. Islandia cruzó la habitación, abrió el refrigerador y lentamente se inclinó para llegar al estante del fondo. Berwald casi dejaba caer su taza. Después de lo pareció ser demasiado tiempo, Islandia finalmente se irguió y volteó con una lata de refresco. "Vaya, esta cosa estaba bien atascada allá atrás." Le guiñó un ojo a Berwald, quien sólo le observaba, algo perturbado. Islandia se volvió hacia Tino. "Fin, apresúrate si quieres que te ayude con tu tarea de mate, estaré indispuesto después de la seis p.m."

"Oh, seguro." Tino aparentemente no había notado el pequeño espectáculo de Islandia… o a lo mejor estaba acostumbrado a ello. "¿Qué hora es?"

Berwald rapazmente sacó su reloj de bolsillo, agradeciendo la distracción. "Son las cuatro y v'int'."

Tino se acercó con pasitos dudosos y observó la antigüedad. "Ese es un reloj muy hermoso," dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. El pulso de Berwald se aceleró. Estaba perdido. "Supongo que te veré después."

Berwald asintió, con su boca seca. "Hasta luego."

Is le dio un pequeño saludo a Berwald y salió de la habitación bamboleando sus caderas. "Adiós por ahora, Suecia."

Berwald dejo salir un suspiro profundo. Su cabeza estaba revuelta de sentimientos confusos. Luego de ver a Tino por segunda vez, estaba más convencido que nunca de que estaba completamente perdido. Esa sonrisa tímida, sus adorables modales, la manera en la que hablaba tan rápido que parecía no tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, Berwald podía ver que ponía a Tino un tanto nervioso. Berwald no trataba de provocar esa reacción en la gente, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Deseaba poder encontrar una manera para decirle a Tino que no debía tener miedo, pero Berwald nunca era bueno con las palabras.

Berwald se mantuvo en la relativa seguridad de la cocina durante la siguiente hora o algo así, cogiendo algo para comer y limpiando la masiva cantidad de platos sucios en el lavabo. Sólo después de que la habitación estuvo reluciente de limpia fue que se atrevió a aventurarse hasta la sala. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

"¡Suecia! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Es que tenemos algunas reglas que debemos repasar, muy importantes, no tomará mucho de tu tiempo." Dinamarca tomó a Berwald por el brazo, lo guió hasta un mueble y prácticamente lo arrojó a éste. Berwald le observó con enojo. Eso solía asustar a la gente pero Dinamarca seguía allí parado, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Dinamarca, ¿de verdad tienes que hacer esto todo el tiempo?" preguntó Islandia mientras él y Tino entraban del estudio trasero. Tino se colaba detrás de Islandia, sonriendo a manera de disculpa hacia Berwald y susurrando algo que parecía ser un '_lo siento_'.

"Por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo. Esta es la única vez que puede ejercer un poco de poder," murmuró Noruega. Berwald no lo había visto sentado en la mesa detrás de ellos. "Lo hace sentir como un hombre grande. Patético."

"¡Ohhh, alguien está enojado porque no ha recibido suficiente atención hoy!" dijo Dinamarca con voz canturreante. "No te preocupes, dulzura. ¡Te daré un masaje de pies más largo esta noche!"

"Me tocas los pies y te patearé los dientes con ellos."

"¡Pobre bebé gruñón! Te estoy manteniendo despierto hasta muy tarde ¿verdad?"

"Algún día, Dinamarca. Algún día. Ni siquiera lo verás venir."

"Tonto Noruega. ¡Muy bien! ¡Reglas de la casa!"

Tino alzó una mano con indecisión. "Um, Dinamarca, asustaste a los últimos tres compañeros de piso con esto…"

"¡REGLAS DE LA CASA!" gritó Dinamarca. "Número uno: La renta se paga cada Lunes y se coloca en el jarroncito al lado del refri."

Berwald. Muy bien. Parecía entendible.

"Número dos: No se traen visitantes después de las dos a.m."

Islandia le guiñó un ojo y Berwald inmediatamente evitó su mirada.

"Número tres: Si alguien llama y te pregunta qué estás vistiendo, no hagas como Finlandia hizo la primera vez, no le des una descripción detallada de tu conjunto incluyendo tipo de tela y nombre de diseñador y luego comiences una discusión profunda sobre las tendencias actuales de moda." Tino se puso rojo y escondió su cabeza detrás de Islandia. "Simplemente le das el teléfono a Is."

Berwald se permitió sonrojarse un poco nuevamente.

"Número cuatro," continuó Dinamarca, "No pasees por el jardín del número 47. Suiza tiende a disparar primero y a hacer preguntas después. Número cinco: No fraternices con los rusos de al lado." Dinamarca volteó y susurró para sí mismo. "Malditos rusos, siempre detrás de Escandinavia."

"Um…" comenzó Berwald.

"¡Número seis! No les des alcohol a los del bloque británico a dos casas de aquí. Esto es más una norma que una regla, pero si decides ignorarla, que los dioses estén contigo y no digas que no te lo advertí. Número siete: no preguntes sobre el hacha en el cobertizo. Número ocho: olvida que mencioné la regla número siete. Número nueve: los huevos en el refri con las caritas sonrientes son míos. No te los coman. Compra los tuyos. ¿Estás escuchando, Noruega?"

Noruega le enseñó el dedo del medio a Dinamarca sin siquiera alzar la mirada.

"Regla número diez: toca a Islandia y te mato. Regla número once: toca a Finlandia y te mato. Regla número doce: toca a Noruega y _él_ te matará. Te lo digo en serio. Regla número trece: toca a Groenlandia y Feroe sólo si debes hacerlo, no te haré preguntas, no soy quién para juzgar."

"¡Oye!" se escuchó la voz de Groenlandia… o de Feroe… desde el otro sofá.

"Regla número catorce: si alguien toca la puerta y hace cualquier pregunta, la respuesta correcta siempre será 'Él no se encuentra en el país.' Regla número quince: Bajo absolutamente NINGUNA circunstancia se permite escuchar ABBA en esta casa. Entiendo que eres sueco y que por eso esto será un poco difícil para ti, pero créeme, no quieres saber el por qué de esta regla, y si llegas a romperla inmediatamente te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Regla número…"

"Creo qu' ya 'ntendí," dijo Berwald casi gritando. Esto tenía pinta de durar toda la noche. "Si t'ngo alguna duda, t' preguntaré."

Dinamarca esbozó una sonrisa. "Bien pensado, Suecia. Si de todas maneras necesitas un recordatorio, las reglas están puestas en el estudio."

"Bueno. Bien. Um. Me ir' ahora." Berwald se levantó y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo sin tener que correr.

Detrás de él pudo escuchar a Dinamarca riendo estruendosamente. "Me agrada, será divertido."

"Ya lo creo," concordó Islandia.

"No sean malos, chicos." La voz de Tino fue lo último que escuchó Berwald antes de subir las escaleras. "Él es simpático. Me agrada… creo."

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Trataré de subir los capítulos más rápido, Hevith. ¡Pero no prometo nada! x'D

Creo que aún no lo he hecho y por eso quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído mis traducciones hasta ahora. Sé que a veces me pierdo y tardo mucho en actualizar pero realmente aprecio que sigan conmigo a pesar de eso.

Gracias por seguir conmigo y tenerme paciencia. Aún cuando suelo tardar, tengan por seguro que jamás abandonaría este proyecto.

¡Hasta luego! ¡Besos!


	4. Maniac

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

* * *

_**MANIAC: **__Un jugador salvaje e imprudente._

* * *

A Berwald le gustaba su trabajo. Trabajar todo el día al aire libre rodeado de follaje verde y jardines era el antídoto perfecto para las oscuras noches a las que estaba acostumbrado a pasar en esos bares de callejones traseros junto a gente de apariencia peligrosa. Además, era bueno en ello, no tenía que hablarle a nadie y realmente disfrutaba las largas horas de trabajo… le daban suficiente tiempo para pensar. De hecho, esa última razón estaba demostrando hoy ser más una maldición que una bendición. Berwald acababa de pasar dos horas cortando el césped de la cancha deportiva antes de recordar que ya lo había hecho esa mañana.

Berwald no había dormido bien la noche anterior. No había salido de la seguridad de su alcoba desde que había huido hacia el piso de arriba, después de que Dinamarca le hiciera saber sus disparatadas reglas. A pesar de que se aseguró de acostarse antes que Tino, pasó toda la noche pensando que él estaba tan sólo al otro lado de la cortina. Tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por Dinamarca, sobre si encajaría en ese lugar, si eso era una buena idea o no, sobre que había cometido el peor error de su vida al mudarse allí. Berwald se aseguró de estar levantado para cuando amaneciera, y así salir de la casa antes que los demás despertaran. Pero no pudo evitar mirar por encima de la cortina cuando pasó al lado de Tino… ni de sentirse culpable al pensar lo lindo que se veía Tino mientras dormía.

Berwald contuvo un bostezo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Casi nunca entraba a la universidad y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar allí, cruzando el vestíbulo tan rápido como podía. Al salir tan apresuradamente de la casa olvidó su llave del cobertizo trasero, y ahora deseaba haber regresado a la casa para buscarla, en vez de quitar una prestada de la conserjería. Los estudiantes le lanzaban miradas de sorpresa y sospecha mientras él pasaba en su ropa sucia y llena de pasto. Los ignoró. Berwald estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a la gente. Justo cuando se acercaba a su destino, oyó una voz bastante desagradable detrás de él.

"Heya Suecia, ¿cómo te va?"

Berwald volteó para encontrarse con Dinamarca abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y sonriéndole ampliamente. Noruega lo seguía, con cara de aburrimiento. Como siempre. Berwald gruñó para sí mismo. Eso era justo lo que no necesitaba en ese momento. O nunca, realmente, si te ponías a pensar en ello.

Dinamarca se detuvo delante de él, aún con esa sonrisa estúpida. Berwald sólo le observaba como respuesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hombre, apestas un poco. Y estás soltando tierra por todo el piso. ¿Estás libre a las doce? Genial. Búscanos en la cafetería, le lanzaremos cosas a los chicos rusos."

Noruega rodó sus ojos y dijo con voz aburrida, "TÚ vas a lanzarle cosas a los chicos rusos. Y probablemente te patearán el trasero otra vez."

Dinamarca abrió sus ojos ampliamente. "No lo escuches, Suecia, eso es mentira. Jamás me han pateado el trasero."

Noruega mofó. "Claro que sí. Yo lo he hecho."

"Sí, pero eso fue de una manera amorosa y consensual en un ambiente controlado," dijo Dinamarca con voz baja.

Noruega cerró los ojos y se tocó su frente. "No entiendes ¿verdad, Dinamarca?"

"También te amo, cariño." Dinamarca devolvió su mirada a Berwald y sonrió. "Así que, Suecia, ¿vendrás con nosotros?"

Berwald frunció el ceño, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la conserjería. ¿En qué se había metido?

Dinamarca gritó detrás de él. "¡Tú te lo pierdes, Suecia!"

Tan sólo unos minutos después, mientras Berwald regresaba por el pasillo luego de conseguir la llave, escuchó una gran conmoción que venía de la cafetería al pasar por allí. Normalmente lo habría dejado así, pues no era su problema, pero esta vez ciertos gritos captaron su atención.

"¡Dinamarca, eres el más grande idiota de, o sea, todo el universo!"

"¿Yo? ¡Ese ruso fue quien empezó!"

"¡Maldición, Dinamarca! Por enésima vez, NO soy ruso. ¡Soy LITUANO!"

"¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?"

"¡Oh, NO acabas de decir eso!"

Berwald entró dubitativamente a la cafetería para encontrarse con Dinamarca de pie en una silla, gritándole a una rubia… ¿o acaso era un chico?... y a un atractivo castaño, ambos cubiertos en lo que parecía ser el almuerzo de ese día. Noruega estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Dinamarca, revisando su teléfono con indiferencia. Había dos sillas rotas en el suelo junto a ellos. Berwald observaba en silencio, sintiendo que debía irse, pero con la confusión y la curiosidad manteniéndolo en el lugar.

El rubio trató de sacudir el desastre de una de sus mangas. "Esta chaqueta es de la nueva colección de Louis Vuitton. Tuve que ordenarla de París. O sea, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo cara que es?"

"No te estreses, cariño. Estoy seguro que Madre Rusia te proveerá una nueva."

"¡Haces esto todo el tiempo, Dinamarca!" gritó el castaño, apretando los puños. "Si tienes un problema con Ivan, resuélvelo con él. ¡No la pagues con nosotros!"

Dinamarca extendió sus manos y se encogió de hombros. "¡Pero es más divertido así! Además, la mejor forma de llegar a la Mamá Osa es ir tras los oseznos."

El rubio y el castaño se quedaron mirándole, sin comprender. Dinamarca los apuntó con el dedo.

"Ustedes… ustedes son los oseznos."

Continuaron mirándole, tan desconcertados como Berwald.

Dinamarca habló lentamente. "Y Rusia es la Mamá O…"

"¡YA ENTENDIMOS!" gritó el castaño, su voz al borde de la frustración. "¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¿No te das cuenta de lo demente que suenas? ¿Cuál es tu maldito…?"

Dinamarca suspiró fuertemente y sacudió sus manos despectivamente. "Vuelen, pequeños rusos. Regresen a la Madre Patria."

El castaño enrojeció y por un momento parecía que estaba a punto de gritar. "No soy… ruso… Soy de… ¡GAH! Suficiente, Dinamarca, voy a…"

La cara de Dinamarca se iluminó. Aparentemente eso era lo que estaba esperando. "¿Vas a qué? ¿Correr hacia él? ¡Bien! Ahora escucha, dile a ese gordo, borracho, comunista hijo de…"

"¡SEÑOR KØHLER!"

"Oh, por Dios…" gruñó Dinamarca.

Berwald miró a su alrededor, un poco sorprendido, para ver al Decano de la universidad entrando a la cafetería. Bueno, esto sería interesante.

"Por qué," comenzó el Decano, su rostro enrojecido y con voz exasperada, "… ¿por qué, en las pocas ocasiones que decido visitar a los estudiantes, siempre te encuentro actuando como un _hooligan_?"

Dinamarca tan sólo le fulminó con la mirada. "Mi nombre es Dinamarca," dijo suavemente.

"Tu nombre no es Dinamarca y si sigues insistiendo con eso, yo insistiré en que veas a un psiquiatra." El Decano bajó la mirada hasta Noruega quien le observaba de igual manera. "Ambos."

"Ya vi a un psiquiatra. Una vez." Noruega dejó la frase así, regresando su atención hasta su teléfono. El Decano parpadeó varias veces y se volvió hacia Dinamarca.

"Dime qué sucedió aquí. ¡Y bájate de esa silla!"

Dinamarca bajó de la silla a regañadientes y se encogió de hombros. "Los chicos rusos comenzaron."

"¡YO NO SOY RUSO!" gritó el castaño, viéndose peligrosamente cerca de tener un ataque.

"¡Nosotros no empezamos!" chilló el rubio, dando un pisotón.

Dinamarca contestó, "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ustedes amenazaron la neutralidad de Escandinavia en 1939!"

El castaño parecía desconcertado. "¿QUÉ?" Sacudió su cabeza varias veces. "En serio, ¿realmente es así de estúpido?" Dirigía su pregunta a Noruega.

"No tienes ni idea." Noruega no alzó la mirada de su teléfono.

"¡Suficiente!" El Decano apuntó hacia las sillas rotas, y luego a Dinamarca. "Tú pagarás eso."

Dinamarca gruñó. "Hombre, ¡hay gente que simplemente NO puede soportar una broma!"

"Yo las arreglo." Tan rápido como lo dijo, Berwald se arrepintió.

Dinamarca volteó, notando a Berwald por primera vez, y esbozó una inmensa sonrisa. "Allí tiene, entonces. Mi amigo Suecia las arreglará. ¿Algún otro problema?"

El Decano miró a Berwald, luego a Dinamarca y entrecerró los ojos con enojo. "¡Te lo advierto! ¡El más mínimo indicio de que estás causando otros problemas y te ganarás una suspensión académica!"

"Sí, sí. Gracias Suecia, te debo una." Dinamarca asintió hacia los dos chicos cubiertos de comida. "Polonia. Lituania. Siempre es un placer. Mándenle mis saludos a la Mamá Osa. Ven Noruega, mi amor, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado."

Berwald observó mientras Dinamarca salía de la cafetería con Noruega siguiéndole, aún metido en su teléfono. Berwald volteó, miró a los furiosos Polonia y Lituania, luego al Decano enojado, y se encogió de hombros como disculpa.

"¿De dónde demonios lo conoces, Berwald?" preguntó el Decano. A pesar de lo que otros trabajadores sentían, a Berwald siempre le había agradado el Decano de Estudiantes. Era uno de esos hombres serios y directos, quizá demasiado, incluso para un alemán. Seguro, su largo cabello blanco hasta la cintura era un poco fuera de lo común, y tenía una bizarra especie de relación de amor-odio con el profesor italiano de Historia Romana, pero Berwald siempre lo había respetado. Y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado al estar frente a él.

"…Larga historia. Arr'glaré sus sillas." Berwald recogió las sillas y rápidamente salió de la habitación con ellas. Se preguntó nuevamente, no era la primera vez y estaba seguro de que no sería la última, en qué demonios se había metido.

Después de pasar una exhaustiva tarde arreglando las sillas de la cafetería, sumado a su trabajo normal y contemplando su situación actual, Berwald llegó a la casa esa noche para descubrir a Dinamarca de pie en el jardín delantero, sosteniendo una botella mitad vacía y gritándole al vecino de al lado. Berwald cerró sus ojos brevemente. Él pensaba que el espectáculo en la cafetería de esa tarde había sido más que suficiente para hacer frente en un día. Finalmente abrió los ojos y, después de primero notar que la botella mitad vacía era akvavit danés sin diluir, fue que llegó a notar al hombre alto y sonriente que se encontraba recibiendo el abuso verbal de Dinamarca. Berwald lo reconoció de inmediato, con su estómago achicado y sintiéndose algo mareado. Ivan Braginski. El ruso. El mejor jugador de póquer del circuito y la razón por la cual Berwald se encontraba en esa casa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el jardín de esa casa? Seguramente… él no sería el vecino… ¿cierto? Berwald se quedó observando, sorprendido y confundido, mientras Dinamarca gritaba ebriamente.

"Jódete Rusia, tus pequeños protectorados comunistas fueron los que empezaron todo."

Ivan sólo sonreía, esa enervante sonrisa que Berwald encontraba tan despreciablemente familiar. "Por lo que he escuchado, ese no es el caso."

"Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tus peones necesitan endurecerse."

Ivan sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué siempre tratas de empezar algo, amigo mío?"

"¿Empezar algo? ¿YO trató de empezar algo? Ven para acá y dilo nuevamente ¡y yo te mostraré quién está tratando de empezar algo!" Dinamarca tomó una bocanada de licor. "Y yo no soy tu _amigo_, Russki."

Berwald se movió y fue hasta donde estaba Dinamarca, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Vamos. D'jalo así." Berwald sabía lo suficiente sobre el ruso para no querer involucrarse en una pelea con él. Incluso cuando Dinamarca parecía desesperado por empezar una.

Dinamarca tan sólo sacudió la mano de Berwald. "Deja Suecia, deja. No es tu problema."

El rostro de Ivan se iluminó cuando finalmente notó a Berwald. Le sonrió, animado como siempre. "¡Berwald! ¡Viejo amigo! ¡Qué mundo tan pequeño es éste! ¿Qué te trae a nuestra pequeña calle?" Ese falso tono de alegría, ese fuerte acento. La voz del ruso era demasiado familiar.

Berwald miró con furia a Ivan. "V'vo aquí."

"Por Dios… mudarse de un lindo apartamento a una casa de estudiantes… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? Pensé que podrías permitirte algo mejor." La sonrisa de Ivan nunca desapareció. Berwald sintió cómo el enojo subía por su garganta.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Dinamarca, mirando de Ivan a Berwald sospechosamente.

"No," dijo Berwald velozmente. "Vamos a entrar."

"Estoy conversando, Suecia."

"La conv'rsación t'rminó." Berwald volvió su mirada hacia Ivan para encontrar que el ruso aún le observaba fijamente. Se miraron el uno al otro. Berwald apenas podía contener el odio que sentía por el hombre. Mientras sus ojos se encontraban, la expresión de Ivan se ensombreció y éste murmuró algo inaudible. Dinamarca inmediatamente giró en su dirección y se tensó con enojo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Ivan sólo sonrió. "Nada."

"Eres un lunático, Rusia. No creas que no sé lo que pasa en esa enferma cabecita tuya…" Y Dinamarca comenzó a balbucear otra vez.

Berwald rápidamente se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr nada, así que entró a la casa para ver si encontraba algo de ayuda. Tan rápido como pasó por la puerta principal fue golpeado por un olor potente. Una gran nube de humo permanecía en el aire. Groenlandia y Feroe estaban reclinados en el sofá, fumando de un extraño artefacto mientras que Noruega estaba sentado en su lugar de la mesa, tecleando en una computadora. Berwald se quedó esperando por unos momentos, pero nadie alzó la mirada. "Um… Din'marca 'stá borracho."

"Dinamarca siempre está borracho," dijo Noruega, inmóvil.

"Cr'o que deb'ríamos… uh… traerlo adentro."

"¿Por qué? ¿No sería más interesante dejar que el ruso lo golpee hasta volverlo pulpa?"

Berwald intentó responder pero inmediatamente notó que había llegado al límite de su habilidad conversacional. Estaba a punto de dejarlo así, pues no era su problema, cuando vio a Tino rondando nerviosamente en la puerta de la cocina. Berwald sintió su corazón saltar e instantáneamente estuvo plagado de nervios.

"¿Sabes? Dinamarca hace eso todo el tiempo," dijo Tino quedamente. "Normalmente sólo se desmaya en el jardín, todos estamos acostumbrados, pero ah… yo puedo hacer el intento de ayudar, supongo que ya lleva un buen rato gritando y…"

"'stá bien," dijo Berwald rápidamente. Ya había visto los resultados de algunas de las peleas del ruso. Definitivamente no quería que Tino se involucrara. Berwald estaba sorprendido, se sentía sumamente protector.

"No, de verdad… No hay problema, deberíamos tratar de calmarlo, creo que Islandia está estudiando, y yo… realmente, no hay problema," repitió Tino. Se soltó del marco de la puerta, caminó lentamente alrededor de Berwald y fue rápidamente hasta la puerta principal. Berwald le siguió con reticencia.

Berwald mantuvo sus ojos sobre Tino mientras éste caminaba por el jardín y se acercaba a Dinamarca. "Vamos Din, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de entrar?" preguntó Tino, con voz calmada. "Se está haciendo tarde."

Dinamarca gruñó fuertemente. "¡No entiendo cuál es su problema! ¡Simplemente estoy tratando de tener una conversación civilizada! ¿Por dónde iba…? Ahora escucha Russki, _jeg plejede at kneppe fyre som dig i faengslet_."

Berwald enarcó una ceja, esperando fervientemente que el ruso no entendiera danés. Luego de una breve pausa, Tino rió con vergüenza. "Lo siento Ivan, es sólo que ha bebido demasiado."

"Para nada, Tino." A Berwald no le gustaba la manera en la que Ivan le sonreía a Tino. Era alegre como siempre, pero había algo oscuro en sus ojos. Casi como un… depredador.

Berwald reunió todas sus fuerzas para lanzarle a Ivan la más severa e intimidante mirada que podía, la mirada que hacía que la mayoría de los hombres se alejaran. Pero Ivan sólo le respondió con una sonrisa de indiferencia. Dinamarca parecía no notar la situación pues seguía despotricando, ahora en danés. Iván se rió en voz baja. "Dios mío, ¿cómo puedes vivir con él? Recuerda Tino, mi oferta aún está en pie… Puedes mudarte con nosotros cuando lo desees."

Berwald apretó sus puños mientras Dinamarca pausaba de su ataque. El sueco no podía asegurar quién estaba más enojado. "¿Estás tratando de robarte a mi finlandés?" preguntó Dinamarca, su voz peligrosamente baja.

"Y Berwald también es bienvenido, por supuesto… ¡Tenemos mucho espacio!"

Dinamarca se puso blanco, después rojo, y después parecía estar sufriendo una apoplejía. Luego de abrir y cerrar su boca varias veces, finalmente explotó. "¡Maldito seas, Rusia! ¡Finlandia y Suecia se encuentran bajo el dominio danés, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡DOMINIO DANÉS! Si llegas tan sólo a PENSAR…"

"B'n, hast' ahí." Había sido suficiente para Berwald. Tomó a Dinamarca por el cuello y literalmente lo arrastró por el jardín, comprobando para saber si Tino los seguía. Ignoró a Dinamarca mientras éste continuaba sus gritos.

"¡Código rojo! ¡Invasión inminente! ¡Alguien traiga mi hacha! ¡Hombres a los puestos de combate! ¡Estamos en guerra con Rusia!"

Berwald arrastró a Dinamarca por la puerta, pasando al desapercibido Noruega y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al sofá, donde lo arrojó con fuerza. Abrió su boca, pero no supo qué decir. "Er. Se supone qu' no d'bes beb'rlo así."

Dinamarca miró la botella de akvavit en su mano. "Suecia, tienes toda la razón. Necesito una cerveza con esto. Groenlandia, tráeme una cerveza."

Lo que Groenlandia le entregó fue el artefacto para fumar. "Aquí tienes."

Dinamarca lo tomó, inhaló profundamente y murmuró, "Bastardos comunistas," antes de desmayarse sobre el sofá.

Berwald miró de Dinamarca a Groenlandia a Noruega y finalmente a Tino, quien rápidamente desvió la suya. Nadie parecía estar sorprendido por el comportamiento de Dinamarca. Un momento después Islandia entró a la habitación desde el estudio y observó alrededor desdeñosamente. "Algunos de nosotros están ocupados. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"

"Dinamarca," dijo Noruega simplemente.

Islandia se inclinó por detrás del sofá y movió al danés inconsciente con su dedo. "Huh. ¿Cómo hicieron para que viniera al sofá?"

"Suecia," dijo Noruega.

Islandia silbó y examinó a Berwald con admiración. "Buena esa, lo trajiste a la fuerza tú solo ¿cierto? Quizá…"

"Ríndete, Is," le interrumpió Noruega fuertemente. "Puedes dejar de actuar. Suecia jamás te pagará por nada. Él está encaprichado con Fin."

Berwald reprimió un grito apagado e intentó no ahogarse. Islandia soltó un pequeño suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

"Oh bueno, valía la pena intentarlo."

"Fue un esfuerzo valiente, hermano."

Islandia se volteó, se sentó en el espacio junto al danés inconsciente y tomó el control remoto. "Muévete, Suecia, bloqueas la TV."

"Pensé que estabas ocupado," dijo Noruega.

Islandia volvió a encogerse de hombros. "'_Bailando con las estrellas_' está a punto de empezar."

"¡Ooh! ¡Todos cállense y salgan de aquí!" gritó Feroe repentinamente, estirándose en el sofá para tomar el control.

Islandia lo mantuvo lejos del alcance de Feroe mientras miraba fijamente a Suecia con desdén. "Eso va contigo, Suecia. Sabes que no puedo ver a través de ti, ¿verdad?"

Berwald tuvo la sensación de que Islandia lo trataría de manera diferente de ahora en adelante. Velozmente se quitó del paso y volvió a la seguridad de la cocina. Inclinándose contra la barra, tomó varios respiros profundos. Ciertamente esto era más de lo que él esperaba. Mucho más como para saber cómo manejarlo. Se preguntó, por un breve segundo, si realmente valía la pena. Entonces notó inesperadamente que Tino lo había seguido y que ahora lo estaba observando mientras se mantenía inseguro en la puerta. Berwald sintió que su corazón daba vueltas en su pecho. Si valdría la pena… qué pregunta tan estúpida.

"Lamento lo que pasó," dijo Tino quedamente mientras miraba el suelo. "Es casi, um, una situación cotidiana aquí. A Dinamarca no le agradan mucho los vecinos."

"¿Esp'cialmente el ruso?"

"No. Bueno. Hay un poco de historia en ello."

"¿Hm?" Berwald no pudo evitar estar interesado en eso.

"Oh, jajá…" Tino inmediatamente agitó una mano despreocupadamente. "Din realmente no tiene una razón para que no le agraden… en realidad, ni siquiera tiene razones para la mayoría de las cosas locas que piensa o hace. La razón como que no existe para él." Tino mordió su labio inferior, luciendo culpable, como pensando que había hablado de más. Berwald súbitamente descubrió que Dinamarca no podía importarle menos. A él sólo le interesaba Tino.

"¿A ti t' agradan los rusos?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Mi mejor amigo Eduard vive al lado. Claro, él no es ruso. De hecho, es estonio. Sus medio-hermanos también viven allí… Raivis y Toris." Tino comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "También están Yekaterina y Natalia… y Feliks… y obviamente…"

"Ivan Br'ginski." Berwald lo interrumpió antes de poder detenerse.

Tino alzó la mirada hacia Berwald, sorprendido. "Sí. ¿Lo conoces?"

Berwald se congeló. Cómo demonios iba a explicar eso… "Algo así."

"¿De dónde? Digo… si no te molesta que pregunte."

"Él 's…" Berwald no tenía ni idea de cómo describirlo… "…un vi'jo conocido." Era extraño. Ivan pertenecía a un mundo completamente diferente. El mundo de los bares oscuros, callejones traseros y tratos sospechosos. El mundo al que Berwald había estado acostumbrado tan sólo unos días antes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo viviendo en una calle como esa? No tenía sentido.

Tino asintió. Un repentino golpe proveniente de la sala rompió el silencio. Sonaba como si Dinamarca se hubiese caído del sofá. Seguidamente del golpe se escucharon risas estruendosas y lo que probablemente era Feroe gritándoles a los demás que se callaran para poder escuchar la televisión. Berwald suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. "No 'stoy acostumbrado a… tanta gente."

Tino se aferró al marco de la puerta. Parecía que quería huir de la habitación pero al mismo tiempo estaba reacio de hacerlo. "¿Y por qué te mudaste para acá?"

"Tuve que hacerlo."

Tino tan sólo miró a Berwald inquisitivamente.

"Jugaba póquer. Aposté d'masiado – todo."

"Oh. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

¿Por qué lo había hecho? "No 'stoy seguro. 's lo que siempre he hecho."

"Es un poco tonto." Tino abrió ampliamente sus ojos violeta antes de cerrarlos. "Lo siento," suspiró.

"No, tienes razón." ¿Por qué lo había apostado todo? ¿Sería porque realmente no le importaba si perdía? Nunca antes había tenido algo tan importante como para preocuparse de perderlo. "Sin embargo, ya no juego más." Berwald ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era cierto, pero esperaba que así lo fuera.

Tino asintió y le aseguró lentamente. "Pues, eso es bueno. Digo, se debe apostar responsablemente, ya sabes lo que dicen, no es esté diciendo que apuesta irresponsablemente… excepto que ya lo perdiste todo, y eso es un poco irresponsable, y bueno… um… supongo que debería dejarte tranquilo."

Berwald asintió. Por supuesto… estaba incomodando a Tino nuevamente. Por primera vez en su vida, Berwald deseaba saber cómo ser más amigable con las personas. También por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si había hablado de más. Intentó no fijar la mirada en Tino mientras éste salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

Más tarde esa noche, luego de que una vez más tardara horas en quedarse dormido por preocuparse demasiado, Berwald se despertó abruptamente al escuchar gritos ensordecedores.

"¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡OH DIOS, ASÍ!"

Berwald saltó de su cama y entró corriendo a la otra habitación antes de siquiera estar completamente despierto. Tino dio un pequeño gritillo y rápidamente se incorporó en la esquina de la cama. Berwald volvió a sí mismo e inmediatamente retrocedió. Bajó la mirada y agradeció el estar lo suficientemente cubierto. "Lo si'nto. Um. Escuché gritos." En la experiencia de Berwald, el ser despertado por gritos usualmente estaba seguido de cosas desagradables que lo requerían preparado, alerta y amenazante.

Tino respondió con voz baja. "Sí, ah… es jueves… deberían terminar en diez minutos."

"¡CÓGEME BASTARDO!"

Berwald se congeló, se entumeció y sintió un sonrojo de vergüenza recorrer su rostro. Ohhh. Al parecer la relación de Dinamarca y Noruega era aún más complicada de lo que él pensaba. "Oh. Lo si'nto. Yo sólo… yo… volveré a la cama."

"¡OH CARAJO SÍ! ¡TE ODIO TANTO Y DEMASIADO!"

Berwald dio la vuelta y se metió en su cama, mortificado. Estos compañeros de casa realmente estaban desquiciados.

"¡NORUEGA, CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡ALGUNOS ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE TRABAJAR!" Berwald reconoció la voz de Islandia.

"Lo siento, Berwald," dijo Tino suavemente. Tino era tan dulce… tan inocente. ¿Cómo podía vivir cerca de todo esto? Tan cursi como sonaba, e incluso cuando era incapaz de hacerlo, Berwald no podía evitar pensar que quería salvarlo.

"No 's tu culpa."

"¡NORUEGA ESTÁ SIENDO OCUPADO POR FUERZAS DANESAS!" La voz de Dinamarca era inconfundible.

"Um. Buenas noches," dijo Tino, tan silenciosamente que casi era un susurro.

"¡ESTOY INVADIENDO OSLO! ¡ESTOY INVADIENDO OSLO!"

"Buenas noches, Tino." Berwald cerró sus ojos mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez conciliaría el sueño en esa casa.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Si se me permite confiar en Google Translate por esta vez, "_jeg plejede at kneppe fyre som dig i faengslet" _vendría siendo algo como: "Solía coger tipos como tú en la cárcel."

Oh, Dinamarca… (?)


End file.
